It is known from the state of the art that the interior of a ship can be fitted out by using prefabricated structures to form the cabins. Such structures are made up of panels that are generally made of metal and that are lined with an insulating material and interfitted to form sides forming the walls and optionally the ceilings of such cabins. Such prefabricated structures are inserted into the ship while it is being fitted out, and they are placed on a deck of the ship, which deck then forms the floors of said cabins. A subsequent step in fitting out each section of ship constitutes in fixing cladding to one or two alleyway-facing faces of the cabin.